


Tea

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Of The Day, Draco loves tea, M/M, Morning Rituals, Short & Sweet, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco loves his morning tea ritual.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phdmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdmama/gifts).



> Word of the Day: _Tea._ A hot drink made by infusing dried, crushed leaves in water. 
> 
> Great word phdmama! Draco is serious about his tea and rightly so!

Draco loved his morning tea ritual. 

First, the wizard would collect the exact amount of Ceylon loose green tea and place it in his diffuser. 

Secondly he’d add the boiled water. A quick tap with his wand ensured it was always the perfect temperature. 

Draco always let the tea infuse for exactly forty-eight seconds. He’d only use the fine china teacup that had belonged to his Grandfather Abraxus. 

“One _must_ have one’s traditions,” Draco said primly, eyeing Harry’s filthy coffee mug with a shudder. “Much as I truly love you, Potter, I simply cannot compromise on the issue of tea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
